


Nap time

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [28]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chores, Garuchu, Gen, M/M, Napping, Pre-Canon, Punishment, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, What it says in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Nap time shenanigans on the Discovery.





	Nap time

"Neko, your fur is so soft !" Shanks exclaims as he hugs his newly recruited nakama. "I bet I'd sleep better with you than in my own bed."

Buggy grumbles something inaudible.

"Come on, Buggy, don't be jealous, we can all sleep together", the redhead offers.

Nekomamushi yawns. "Yup, my internal clock tells me it's nap time." He installs himself comfortably against the railing, sprawled on the wooden deck.

Shanks shortly joins him, resting on the big cat's belly.

His blue-haired friend won't admit it's comfy but still snuggles close to the Mink's side.

The three of them are peacefully sleeping when Inuarashi jumps in to "Garuchu !" his furry friend...

Shanks falls right on top of Buggy. He starts to apologize, "Sorry-" but is cut off by an angry Buggy.

"Oi, stupid redhead, watch your step !" He snarls and starts pursuing Shanks all over the ship.

After a short chase, they cross Rayleigh's path and the Dark King knocks them both on the head. "You're too noisy, if you have too much energy I suggest you scrub the main deck."

The cabin boys grumpily comply.

"And you two should help them", the First Mate says towards the two Minks.

Inuarashi's ears fall down and he scowls at Rayleigh.

Nekomamushi grits his teeth. "To think it was a perfectly fine nap..."


End file.
